Why He Let Her Go
by Mirokus girl the taijiya
Summary: Summary: Once again, Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo, when Kagome decides to follow, she is hurt both physically and spiritually. She then goes to the only person that she can trust: Kouga. But can she stop him from killing Inuyasha? What will happen between th


Summary: Once again, Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo, when Kagome decides to follow, she is hurt both physically and spiritually. She then goes to the only person that she can trust: Kouga. But can she stop him from killing Inuyasha? What will happen between them during the time that they are togther?

Ok! So heres the story!...

-

**Why He Let Her Go**

Chapter one: Claws of blood, Tears of hurt.

Kagome stretched her arms in the air and yawned," ooooooooooooh, its such a nice day outside."

Inuyasha stoped dead in his tracks,'_it's Kikyo's scent_...,' Inuyasha turned around, "Everyone, stay here, I'll be right back!" he then went running off into the forest.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, now, almost unseeable within the forest,'_he's going to see Kikyo_... _oh that Inuyasha!'_ Kagome looked at the other three, "Um...I'm gonna go after Inuyasha, just incase there's a jewel shard ,ok?"

Sango nodded as Kagome walked off to go find Inuyasha. When she got there she gasped, what she saw... was Inuyasha hugging Kikyo.

Inuyasha said, "we were both fooled Kikyo... I didn't kill you, it was Naraku, disguised as me!"

Kikyo had no expression on her face,"it doesn't matter Inuyasha... I died, **hating** you, my soul will not rest in peace until your dead...!"

Inuyasha screemed, "Kikyo! I love you! Can't you understand that?"

Kagome was on the verge of crying. She stepped out of the bushes, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked stunned, "K-Kagome... I thought... I thought u were back-"

He was cut-off by Kagome,"Well im not...! I'm right here! Hearing every word your saying, to that-... that-... DEAD PILE OF CLAY AND BONES!"

Kagome went flying up against a tree after she said that. Inuyasha got so mad he slapped her across the face, leaving claw marks on her left cheek, and now his claws were digging into her upper arms, tearing through her uniform, as he held her tightly against a tree.

Kagome was extremly frightened. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha expression changed from a angry, killing look, to a scared, sorry look, "Kagome...I'm-... I'm so sorry... I-" he said while putting his hands down.

For Kagome her cheeks stung because not only was there cuts in her cheeks, her salty tears were mixing with the blood. There was blood running down her arms from where Inuyasha's claws dug into her.

Kagome slid away past Inuyasha. She was very scared. Inuyasha had never hurt her before. She ran as quickly as she could out of the forest and back to Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "Im sorry Kikyo, but I have to talk to Kago-" but Kikyo was gone.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" She ran quickly to the three. They saw her ripped and bloody sleeves, and claw marks on her cheek.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango asked with a worried expression on her face.

Shippo jumped on her left shoulder, "and these cuts!" Then Inuyasha came bounding out of the forest. Kagome flipped around with a frightened look on her face.

Kagome quickly handed Sango Shippe and said, "Im sorry. But I can no longer stay here... take good care of Shippo for me."

"Kagome wait! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

"Don't come any closer Inuyasha! How am I sure your not going to hurt me again!"

Sango looked over at Kagome, "Hurt you? Kagome... did Inuyasha do this to you?" Kagome just nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks once again.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha... is this true?" Inuyasha could only look down.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I cannot stay here not knowing if I am truly safe with Inuyasha," she walked over to Shippo, grabbed a loly-pop out of her bag and handed it to him, "bye Shippo, take good care." Shippo started to cry, and jumped on Kagome to hug her.

After going through Shippo's crying, and begging her not to leave, she walked over to Sango and Miroku, she had to hold back her tears. She looked over at Miroku and said," Miroku... I know that you guys will find Naraku, and defeat him. Then your curse of the Wind Tunnel will be lifted," she then hugged Miroku((and he hugged back. He didn't even try anything perverted! Woah...!))

Miroku had a soft smile on his face,"I will never forget you Kagome. Be well"

Kagome then turned to Sango," Sango... " it was very difficult not to cry. But the both broke down and cried in each others arms," I'll miss you so much Sango...!" they parted, wiping tears from there eyes, "When Naraku is dead, your brother will be free. I know you can do it."

Sango wiped her eyes, "Maybe one day we'll see each other again. You know I'll always be here."

Kagome nodded and went on her way without a word to Inuyasha.

As Shippo cry, Inuyasha watched Kagome walk into the forest. '_What have I done... the one woman who loved me... gone... and there's nothing I can do to get her back...' _he looked down, '_im never gonna hear the end of it with Miroku Sango and Shippo.'_

-

Ok!Well that was it! It'll get more interesting in the next Chapter!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
